monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sun Hi Yumeha
San-Hee Yumeha - Duszyca wywodząca się z Japonii z korzeniami Koreańskimi, za życia pełniła rolę kapłanki w świątyni. Jest osobą głośną i żądną przygód, bardzo łatwo zranić duszycę a w jej obecności trzeba uważać na każde wypowiadane slowo. Początkowo może wydawać się osobą skupiającą się jedynie na sobie i swojej największej pasji - fotografii, lecz jest naprawdę empatyczną i poczciwą upiorką która wciąż poszukuje swojej rodziny zarówno tej żyjącej jak i nie żyjącej. Dziewczyna jest uparta, kiedy przyczepi się kogoś lub czegoś będzie trzymać niczym rzep. W głębi duszy kocha wszystkie ważne dla siebie osoby aczkolwiek częściej pokazuje siebie z tej oztrzepanej, zwariowanej strony niż wrażliwej. Duszyca od wielu lat interesuje się fotografią, szczególnie cyfrową. Robi zdjęcia czemu się da i komu się da, nie zastanawiając się nad tym czy właściciel wogóle wyraził zdanie. Wszędzie wciśnie swój nosek i obiektyw. Aparat fotograficzny stał się już jej znakiem rozpoznawczym. Osobowość San-Hee to osoba pozytywnie zakręcona oraz ciekawa świata i żądna przygód, chociaż sprawia wrażenie deczko oderwanej od rzeczywistości. Fakt, duszyca bywa roztargniona. Ponadto, San-Hee to emocjonalna osoba, bardzo głęboko okazuje swoje uczucia co często odstrasza, w dodatku bywa dziecinna i infantylna, chociażby informując innych o sprawach o których od dawna wiedzą. Duszyca jest także honorowa, a jeśli coś obieca zawsze dąży do spełnienia obietnicy. Nigdy nie wykona czynności która "splami jej honor", czy jest dla duszycy zwyczajnie niemoralna. W stosunku do ważnych dla siebie osób, San-Hee jest osobą pełną miłości, swoją miłość stara się okazywać na chyba każdym możliwym kroku. Japonka jest uparta oraz natarczywa, a jesli coś sobie ubzdura - czołgiem jej nie zatrzymasz, duszyczka jest także lojalną osobą i nigdy nie zostawi przyjaciół, zwłaszcza w potrzebie. Warto wspomnieć, że San-Hee wbrew pozorom to typ łakomczucha oraz konesera - nie zadowoli się byle czym oraz byle kim. Wobec swoich najbliższych jest bardzo natarczywa, zawsze wtrąci swoje trzy grosze i nie odpuści, aż nie wyciągnie tego, co zechce z drugiej osoby. Duszyca często wchodzi w życie innych z butami, wierząc że tego właśnie się od niej oczekuje, nie potrafi siedzieć bezczynnie. Dziewczyna dla obcych sobie osób sprawia wrażenie śniącej na jawie, jest także swego rodzaju beksą, bowiem jeśli coś się jej nie uda okazuje to płaczem, by po kilku sekundach wrócić do "normalności" Jest żądna uwagi, a by osiągnąć cel często sięao do niespodziewanych metod, czasami z tego powodu jest pośmiewiskiem, ale się tym nie przejmuje, wręcz odpowiada jej taki stan rzeczy i może się zdawać, że robi to specjalnie. Ważne, że jest pamiętana. dziewczyna chyba najbardziej obawia się, że ktoś mógłby ją zastapić. Jest takze lekkoduchem, przeważnie najpierw robi a dopiero potem myśli o możliwych konsekwencjach, którymi stara się nie przejmować zbytnio. Sunny nie potrafi planować i zawsze działa "na żywioł" , jest osobą impulsywną i wbrew swoich skłonności do płaczu po przegranej,niezłomną gotową w każdej chwili by podjąć druga próbę. Jej twarz często pokrywa uśmiech, a sama sprawia wrażenie radosnej i wiecznie uśmiechniętej, aczkolwiek San-Hee nie jest wieczną optymistką. Po prostu, lubi rozbawiać oraz wnosić coś do życia innych. Dziewczyna pragnie zawierać nowe przyjaźnie, chociaż często nieświadomie rani innych słowem gdyż bardzo często jest subiektywna i patrzy na wszystko przez pryzmat swoich własnych uczuć. Uwielbia rozmawiać, co doprowadza wręcz do obłędu niektóre upiory, buzia jej się nigdy nie zamyka, dziewczyna często też wypowiada się na tematy, na takie o których nie ma bladego pojęcia. Ma wiele pasji i ukrytych talentów, które stale rozwija i nie zamierza przestać, mimo to, zawsze znajdzie czas na wypróbowanie nowych rzeczy. Bywa irytująca, ale dla przyjaciół jest wszystkim. Wygląd San-Hee jest właścicielką długich, sięgających jej stóp czarnych włosów, które często spina w dwie 'kitki'. Skóra duszki ma blado beżowy odcień, a jej nogi i ręce są przezroczyste. Upiorka jest stosunkowo niezbyt wysoką osobą, jej dłonie są kształtne i delikatne, choć inni nie mogą tego stwierdzić sama powtarza, że ma bardzo chłodne dłonie. Paznokcie duszycy mają delikatny pobłysk, są łopatkowate. Duszyca posiada bardzo dużo puszystych włosów, co ciekawe, sprawiają wrażenie żywych mimo rasy dziewczyny. Dziewczyna posiada typowy dla Japonek typ urody, lekko skośne oczy pokryte czarnymi rzęsami. Twarz dziewczyny wygląda tak, jakby cały czas była pokryta charakterystycznym dla Gejsz japońskich makijażem. Jej tęczówki maja orzechową barwę, brwi rózową a białka oczne sprawiają wrażenie zaróżowionych. Od duszycy bije pastelowo różowa "duchowa aura". Relacje Przed przeniesieniem do Straszyceum San-Hee miała dużo znajomych. Nadal utrzymuje z nimi kontakt. 'Rodzina ' San-Hee jest córką japońskiego ducha. Posiada również min. matkę, dwóch starszych braci, oraz starszą siostrę, imieniem Kumiko, aczkolwiek San dziewczynę nazywa oraz przedstawia jako "Kimiko" . Jej przyszywaną drugą siostrą jest Sakura Naegi. W sumie jej cała rodzina liczy 719 duchów. Do Straszyceum chodzi jedna z jej kuzynek - Miusa Harumi. San-Hee ma też przyszywaną siostrę Ori. Posiada także daleką krewną z Korei, Min Hwan która niedawno zaczęła naukę w Straszyceum. 'Przyjaciele' Przyjaciele San-Hee to: Poppy Hokkaido, Amelie Purrmeow, Cindy Cyborg, Shiah Jung, Blair DeGhoul oraz Justin Saina, a także Margaret Marble i Sapphire Spirit. 'Znajomi' Znajomymi duszycy są: Avaron Ronuisge, Leila Crowne,Madiredalineida Mayahuel, Genevieve Sequin-lux, Szeheryzade Chaahate hain, Cici Clock, Kala Orthus, Mia Pyramids, Cassidy PurrMeow, Onyx de Red, Cloudia di Angelo, Victorique Circusalle, Mary Unlock, Libellule Luisant, Symphony Space, Lethe Mnemosyne oraz Carol Bodmin. 'Wrogowie' San nie przepada za B. E. Gévaudan, którego próbowała zagadać o blizny, ale ten skutecznie ja zbywał, przez co duszyca się zniechęciła do jego osoby. 'Miłość' Sunny, przez dłuzszy czas swojego bytowania, była singielką. Nigdy nie szukała swojej drugiej połówki, bowiem nie wierzyła że ktokolwiek mógłby pokochać ją bardziej niż jako przyjaciółkę. Również przez znaczną większość czasu spędzonego w Straszyceum, duszyca była nie do praktycznie nie do zdobycia. Obecnie, jest wzwiązku z Kodamą Bilguunem Mononoke. Duszycy zdarza się często wspominać o chłopaku, szczególnie w rozmowach z przyjaciółm. 'Zwierzę' San-Hee jest, jak sama mówi, 'szczęśliwą właścicielką' motyla-maonarchy o imieniu Kiyomi. W przetłumaczeniu oznacza ono 'czyste piękno' Kiyomi ma 25 cm. Posiada również wielkie kolorowe skrzydła w różowo czarne plamy oraz parę czarnych długich lekko zakręconych czułek. Jej ulubiona potrawa to pyłek z kwiatów wiśni. 'Historie relacji' Z Bilguunem Mononoke Pewnego wiosennego popołudnia, San-Hee pędziła po lekcjach na spotkanie z Amelie i Blair w sprawie projektu na zajęcia ze Straszydziedzictwa. Miały spotkać się w bibliotece nieopodal szkoły, a najbliższa droga do niej prowadziła przez las. Duszka leciała tak szybko jak się da, jednak... nie zorientowała się nawet w którym momencie się zgubiła. Zwolniła trochę tempa i zleciała na ziemię. Zaczęło się ściemniać, a ona nadal błąkała się po ciemnym lesie. Nagle, zobaczyła w oddali coś, co wyjątkowo przykuło jej uwagę. Dorodne i majestatyczne drzewko wiśni. Wyrastało na samym środku lasu, tylko jedno, pośród ogromnych choinek, sosen i innych drzew. Na jednej gałęzi zwisała huśtawka wykonana z białego drewna. Bez wahania zaczęła się huśtać i robić zdjęcia swojemu odkryciu, aby pochwalić się przyjaciółkom. Codziennie tam przychodziła. Uwielbiała się pod nim uczyć, robić zdjęcia, odpoczywać, spać... dosłownie pokochała to miejsce. Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej się do niego przywiązywała, jednak... nikomu o tym nie mówiła, nawet swoim najbliższym przyjaciółkom. Postanowiła , że będzie lepiej jeśli pozostanie to jej sekretem, Jednak... nie mogło tak zostać na długo, albowiem gdy pewnego dnia, tuż po zakończeniu lekcji pobiegła w stronę lasu, zobaczyła grupę dorosłych wilkołaków przymierzających się do ścięcia ów wyjątkowego drzewa i zrównania terenu z ziemią, aby na jego miejscu postawić nową galerię handlową. Duszka niemal natychmiast pobiegła przed siebie i usiłowała powstrzymać grupę upiorów. Zaczęła krzyczeć i płakać, a jej wrzaski były tak donośne i głośne, że usłyszały to Blair i Amelie, które razem z innymi uczniami udały się za głosem duszycy. San-Hee naprawdę zależało na tym miejscu, bardziej niż na czymkolwiek innym. Czyżby... zakochała się w drzewie...? Może i była powszechnie uważana wśród znajomych za obłąkaną i dziwaczną, ale nie liczyła się zbytnio ze zdaniem innych. Gdy wszyscy dotarli na miejsce, z pni drzewa wydostał się... chłopak o czarnych włosach pokrytych drobnymi kwiatkami sakury, nieskazitelnie białej skórze i pięknych, różowych oczach. Wokół niego unosił się wiśniowy zapach. Jego dłonie były pokryte drzewną korą, tak jak stopy, a spiczaste uszy przywodziły na myśl liście, dzięki swojemu nietuzinkowemu kształtowi. San-Hee padła na kolana, łzy napływały jej do oczu, a na plecach poczuła... dotyk ręki. Odwróciła się, a za nią stał czarnowłosy młodzieniec, który uśmiechnął się, aby dodać jej otuchy. Dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę i wydukała z siebie: - Nie... nie możecie... zniszczyć tego miejsca... Amelie widząc całe zdarzenie postanowiła wyjść przed szereg i wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. - Amm! Poczekaj! - krzyknęła za nią Blair, która usiłowała ją powstrzymać, ta jedynie pociągnęła ją za sobą i oczy wszystkich zebranych były skierowane właśnie na tę dwójkę. Kotka była zmotywowana i przekonana, że jej plan się powiedzie, zaś Blair... czuła się speszona całą sytuacją. - Nie możecie ot tak zniszczyć tego miejsca. Natura jest źródłem inspiracji, pasji i miłości. Jest nieodłącznym elementem naszego życia. Nie możemy pozwolić na to, aby to wyjątkowe miejsce stąd zniknęło. To jest dom wielu zwierząt, elfów, nimf i driad. - powiedziała dziewczyna i spojrzała w kierunku San-Hee, która tuliła się do nowo poznanego upiora. - Jedna nędzna kicia nie może nam przeszkodzić. - odburknęła wilkołaczka odziana w żółty kombinezon i kask. - Nie jestem sama. - odrzekła Amelie, a za nią pojawili się jej wszyscy przyjaciele. Maszyny odjechały, razem z potworami. Uczniowie zaczęli wiwatować, a San-Hee bez zastanowienia pocałowała chłopaka, który zrobił się cały czerwony. - Tak właściwie... nie znam twojego imienia, panie drzewo. - odrzekła duszka. - Bilguun, mów mi Bill. - odpowiedział chłopak. - Bilguun... Hmm... Jestem pewna, że hasztag "Ban-Hee" zaraz zawładnie internetem! - San wyciągnęła telefon i zrobiła sobie selfie ze swoim nowym partnerem. - Uwaga, uwaga! Aby uczcić miłość tej dwójki, zapraszamy wszystkich na... dyskotekę! Blair! Zapodaj jakiś kawałek! - krzyknęła Amelie i wskazała ręką na gargulicę. - Już się robi! - Blair włączyła magnetofon, z którego wydobywała się wolna, romantyczna muzyka. Wszyscy byli zdziwieni, lecz po chwili, zaczęli tańczyć, a świetliki unoszące się w powietrzu ośw oświetlały całą polanę. - Myślałam, że nie lubisz natury i uwielbiasz się szwędać po galeriach handlowych. - szepnęła Blair do Amelie, przyglądając się zakochanym. - Ćśś... Pozwól im się cieszyć chwilą. Od tamtej pory, San-Hee i Bilguun zostali oficjalnie parą. Pomimo różnic, które ich dzielą, dopełniają się wzajemnie i nie wyobrażają sobie, jak wyglądałoby ich życie bez ich drugiej połówki. Z Avaron Ronuisge "Korytarzowe" znajome, które dosyć dziwnym trafem, często na siebie wpadają. Obie ubóstwiają kapelusze wszelkiej maści, łączy je także chęć niesienia pogody ducha innym, bez względu na rasę, wiek oraz status społeczny. Z Leila Crowne San-Hee spotkała Leilę, kiedy chciała zrobić zdjęcie muralu na mieście. Przez wizjoner zobaczyła jedndak, że w kadr wchodzi jej dziewczyna, przy okazji nieświadomie idealnie pozując do zdjęcia. Duszyca szybko zrobiła jej kilka ujęć, po czym zadowolona skierowała się do swojego domu. Tam wrzuciła zrobioną tego dnia sesję na swojego fotobloga. Leila dowiedziała się o tym, że została sfotografowana tylko dlatego, że obserwatorzy jej bloga wysyłali jej to zdjęcia z pytaniem, czy to naprawdę ona. Amarok zdenerwowała się trochę tym zajściem, bo nie podobało jej się wykorzystywanie tak jej wizerunku. Napisała do duszycy wiadomość w tej sprawie, po czym następnego dnia dostała przepełnioną przeprosinami wiadomość i prośbę, czy jednak może zachować zdjęcia na blogu, ponieważ Leila na nich świetnie wyszła. Słabość do komplementów sprawiła, że dziewczyna się zgodziła, ale pod warunkiem, iż San zrobi następną sesję za jej zgodą. W taki sposób wymieniły się ze sobą numerem telefonu i od tamtej pory utrzymują ze sobą dobry kontakt, a Leila często modeluje dla San-Hee. Z Justinem Sainą San-Hee i Justin znali się już od jakiegoś czasu. Duszycy w związku z dosyć długim okresem bytowania na ziemi zdarzyło się odwiedzić mnóstwo miejsc. Ich znajomość zaczęła się pewnego lipcowego popołudnia, kiedy rodzina chłopaka żegnała jego bliźniaczkę na lotnisku. Było wtedy mnóstwo ludzi, a chłopak nie chcąc za bardzo się wyróżniać i robić zamieszania stał z bliskimi incognito, mimo iż w tym okresie dopiero zaczynał walkę z chorobą, miał dosyć wścibskich dziennikarzy i natrętnych paparazzi kręcących się wokół hotelu w którym przebywał, kawiarni gdzie spędzał popołudnia czy przy domowym ogrodzie. Kiedy dziewczyna wsiadała do samolotu, chłopak odszedł kawałek i zaczął z nudów wystukiwać rytm jednej ze swoich piosenek na poręczy, przy użyciu łyżeczki z obiadu. Na lotnisku był nie zły hałas, ale Justin tak wkręcił się w wygrywanie rytmu że nie zauważył duszycy która z zaciekawieniem wychylała głowę zza schodów. Podleciała bliżej i nadal nie zauważona z jeszcze większym zainteresowaniem wsłuchiwała się w rytm i pomyślała "Hej! znam ta piosenkę to chyba nie..." duszka tym razem już ze stu procentową pewnością co do osoby która stoi kilka metrów od niej, z impetem podleciała, Justin nadal nie zauważył jej obecności i tym razem już znacznie głośniej wybijał rytm uśmiechając się przy tym jak dziecko w sklepie z zabawkami. Był tak zajęty że nie poczuł jak duszyca zerwała mu kaptur, poczuł jednak zapach wiśniowych perfum, odwrócił głowę i zobaczył czarnowłosą japonkę z aparatem firmy Nikon na szyi, odzianą w czerwony sweter, pomarańczową spódnicę oraz czarne lakierki. uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha i już chciała zacząć krzyczeć, prawdopodobnie ze szczęścia gdyby Justin nie zakrył jej dłonią buzi i błagalnym wzrokiem nie poprosiłby jej o dyskrecję. Duszyca chwilę wpatrywała się w chłopaka jak oniemiała, w końcu celebryta zamykał jej jamę ustną! po kilku mrugnięciach oczyma San-Hee, nadal z dłonią Justina na ustach zapewniła go skinięciem głowy że nie ma zamiaru zdradzać nikomu jego obecności. Ten z uśmiechem zabrał dłoń, duszyca przedstawiła się, wypowiedziała monolog o swoich fotograficznych pasjach oraz wręcz błagalnie poprosiła o wspólne zdjęcie, aczkolwiek zależało jej na tym by nie był w "maskującym" przebraniu. Po kilku minutach rozmowy, San-Hee zaskarbiła sobie sympatię muzyka. Lekko sie śmiejąc pobiegli wzdłuż korytarza lotniska, gdzie w miejscu bez świadków duszyca natrzaskała mnóstwo zdjęć, a chłopak na jednym z nich złożył swój autograf, również na gorącą prośbę duszycy "do jej kolekcji" jedno wspólne zdjęcie dostał, do dziś je trzyma. Resztę dnia spędzili wesoło zwiedzając ogromne lotnisko, śmiejąc się, rozmawiając na różne tematy oraz wygrywając melodie przy pomocy sztućców, czy nucąc piosenki. Choć z początku sceptyczny Justin, z czasem poluzował swoje gardło i nawet nie spodziewał się że osoba duszycy tak pozytywnie na niego wpłynie. Wymienili się numerami telefonów, po czym każde z lekkim ukłuciem żalu rozeszli się swoje strony. Póżniej pisali ze sobą czy wymieniali pocztówki, San-Hee jako pierwsza widziała wiele tekstów piosenek Justina, i znała z opowiadań chłopaka jego bliźniaczke zanim ta w ogóle przekroczyła mury Straszyceum Monster High. Dzięki tamtemu wydarzeniu, San-Hee mogła bez problemowo załatwić wizytę muzyka na urodzinach Amelie w AA13BD. Z Sakurą Naegi Losy San-Hee i Sakury są znacznie bardziej ze sobą związane niż mogłoby się wydawać. Wszystko zaczęło się od wujka San, którego ogród w tajemniczych okolicznościach zaczął przynosić straty. Zwołał on najbliższych, by pomogli mu uratować resztki jego dorobku. San-Hee zawsze pierwsza do wszystkiego, od razu zaoferowała swą pomoc. Kiedy wraz z innymi członkami rodziny dotarli na miejsce, ze szczerym przerażeniem oglądała widoki panujące w ogrodzie (nawet zrezygnowała z robienia zdjęć, taki był to dla niej horror). Jej siostra Kimiko poprosiła dziewczynę o łopatkę, więc duszyca udała się do szklarni, gdzie znajdował się potrzebny przyrząd. Kiedy rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu, coś przykuło jej uwagę - zdrowe drzewko, którego wcześniej nie zauważyła. Postanowiła uwiecznić je na zdjęciu, by pokazać wujkowi, że nie jest aż takim biedakiem pokrzywdzonym przez los za jakiego się uważa. Lecz nie wyjęła nawet telefonu, ponieważ zaczęło padać i jej ojciec zawołał duszycę, by schowała się razem z nimi do domu. Kiedy po kilku dniach San-Hee wróciła do szklarni by podlać drzewko - jego nie było! A kiedy spytała się wujka o jego obecne położenie, ten stwierdził, że ma coś z oczami, ponieważ żadne drzewko tu nie stało odkąd pamięta. San-Hee po wyjściu wujka stała jak tępa i wpatrywała się w pustą donicę oraz zastanawiała się, ile jest prawdy w słowach jej wujka. Nagle poczuła dyskomfort, odwróciła głowę, ponieważ miała wrażenie, że ktoś ją obserwuje; faktycznie, przy oknie stała różowowłosa dziewczyna o dość niecodziennym wyglądzie. Mrugała do duszycy dużymi oczami jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie mogła. San zaczęła ją wypytywać kim jest, co tu robi i o inne podstawowe rzeczy. W końcu po braku jakichkolwiek odpowiedzi stwierdziła, że dziewczyna jest albo tępa albo jest niemową. Popatrzyła na jej twarz, malowało się na niej uczucie pragnienia. Duszyca z racji swojego miękkiego serca chciała jej pomóc, a że nie miała szklanki, podała jej konewkę. Różowowłosa ku zdumieniu San wypiła wodę tak łapczywie, jakby od roku nie miała ni kropelki w ustach. Podczas pobytu u wujka San codziennie przychodziła do dziewczyny, uczyła ją mówić, pisać. Bawiły się razem, grały w planszówki i rysowały. To San-Hee nadała różowowłosej imię. Między duszycą a roślinką utworzyły się mocne więzi. Obie czuły, że mogą na sobie polegać. Kiedy San-Hee wracała do swojego domu, Sakura po raz pierwszy w swoim (dość krótkim) życiu rozpłakała się, jej gorące łzy pokryły dłonie San-Hee, a wyschnięte kwiaty przy szyi roślinki rozkwitły na nowo. Sunny pocieszała przyjaciółkę i mówiła jej, że będzie ją często odwiedzać, miała dla niej też radę - by każdej nocy patrzyła na niebo, niezależnie od pogody. Ona będzie robić to samo. Opiekę nad Sakurą przejął wujek San-Hee i Miusy. W sumie nie miał większego wyboru, lecz nigdy nie żałował tej decyzji. Z Ori Gami Można rzec, że Ori to "przyszywana" siostra San-Hee. Duszyca znalazła ją w klasie w swojej starej szkole i właściwie to dzięki duszycy Ori została ożywiona. Oszołomiona San nawet nie wiedziała jakim cudem udało się jej ożywić upiorkę, poczuła się jednak za nią odpowiedzialna. Spytała jak się nazywa. Nowa znajoma San-Hee właśnie oglądała prace innych uczniów wydukała "Origami" i tak już zostało. Rodzice San-Hee i jej rodzeństwa zgodzili się adoptować Ori, z racji tego, że starsza siostra San, Kimiko, pracuje na co dzień w dużej korporacji zajmującej się marketingiem. San i Ori szybko się zaprzyjaźniły. Ojciec duszycy proponował Ori osobny pokój, ale San-Hee doszła do wniosku, że od czasu tajemniczego zajścia w szkole jest za Ori odpowiedzialna i nigdy jej nie zostawi w potrzebie. Z Symphony Space W swoim (nie)życiu San kilkakrotnie zwiedzała kulę ziemską, Symphony poznała podczas zlotu fanów jednego z ulubionych seriali San. Wszystko zaczęło się od pewnego wbrew pozorom drobnego incydentu, rzadkiego posążka związanego z filmem. Duszyca zdobyła go kilkanaście lat temu i przyniosła go specjalnie na tą okazję, spacerując w tłumie San się zagapiła i nie zauważyła, że zgubiła cenną zdobycz. Wtedy Symphony podeszła do niej i po prostu oddała jej go. San była zdziwiona, bowiem wywnioskowała, że skoro kosmitka przebywa na zlocie fanów, na pewno nim jest i zna jego wartość. Sunny zapytała więc, czy wie, co właśnie zrobiła na co kosmitka rzekła, że wie, oddała uczciwie posążek jego właścicielce. Jak się potem w dalszej ich rozmowie okazało, Symph wcale nie przyszła na zlot fanów, a jedynie w charakterze pracownicy w budce z watą cukrową. San szybko zaufała kosmitce i ją polubiła, mimo to do dziś nie zdradziła Symphony wartości posążka. Z Amelie Purrmeow Przyjaźni się też z Amelie Purrmeow. Ich przyjaźń rozpoczęła się od odcinka Purrfekcyjny zapach. Historia rozgrywa się na targach perfum w Japonii. Amelie wraz razem z Pawlą rozglądają się po stoiskach z perfumerią i testują wiele zapachów. W pewnym momencie znajdują stoisko z zapachami ze wszystkich zakątków Azji i Bliskiego Wschodu. Uwagę Amelie przykuły perfumy w różowej, okrągłej butelce i z zatyczką w kształcie kwiatu lotosu. Bardzo spodobał jej się ten zapach, wypsikała się testerem, jednak nie zauważyła, że perfumy miały z tyłu nalepkę z przekreśloną, czarną czaszką. Obok nich przeszła średniego wzrostu dziewczyna o czarnych włosach i brązowych oczach. Zaintrygowały ją owe perfumy, znała go na wylot, ponieważ to jej ulubiony - kwiat kwitnącej wiśni. Na tyle dobrze znała ten zapach, że była na niego odporna, tak jak Amelie. Dziewczyna podeszła do kocicy, dygnęła i przedstawiła się jako San-Hee Yumeha. Amelie ukłoniła się dostojnie i również się przywitała. Sunny zaczepiła ją o owe perfumy. Spytała się jej czemu akurat te wybrała. Ame na to odpowiedziała słowami: "Wiesz, ten zapach kojarzy mi się z moją rodziną, pochodzeniem oraz straszydziedzictwem. Może i nie pochodzę stąd, ale Japonia to część mojego... mojej śmierci". Duszka uświadomiła jej, że ten kto je powącha w odległości metra zostanie nimi zahipnotyzowany, ponieważ jak to powiedziała San "Mają dar przyciągania". Amelie wraz z nowo poznaną przyjaciółką pobiegły w stronę wyjścia. Gdy już były na zewnątrz, nawet się nie spostrzegły, że nie ma z nimi Pawline! Okazało się, że mała boginka została w środku i ona także została zahipnotyzowana zapachem perfum. Dziewczyny zaczęły rozmawiać o swoim życiu (i śmierci) i tym sposobem lepiej się poznały. Bardzo się polubiły, wręcz zostały najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Obie pochodzą z królewskiego rodu, lubią te same kolory no i.. zapachy! Pochodziły po sklepach w galerii, ale nadal nie uświadomiły sobie, że zostawiły Pawlę samą. San wystarczająco szybko zareagowała. Powiedziała, że klątwa pryśnie gdy zajdzie słońce i że nie mają się czym przejmować, tylko pójść po małą o odpowiedniej godzinie. Gdy już były pod drzwiami budynku, w którym się odbywał targ, Pawline wyszła z budynku i zapytała się Amelie gdzie się podziewała tyle czasu, Amelie opowiedziała jej całą historię, a San zaśmiała się pod nosem. Po tej przygodzie obie upiorki zbliżyły się do siebie i zostały przyjaciółkami do grobowej deski. Cały tydzień spędziły razem w Japonii, a gdy okazało się, że obie muszą wracać do Straszyceum radości nie było końca. Z Madiredalineida Mayahuel Upiorki połączyła pasja do fotografii, założyły razem kółko zainteresowań. San-Hee wpadła na Madiredalineide, kiedy ta w spokoju, chciała uciec od hałasu szkolnych korytarzy i spędzała samotnie czas w pobliskim lasku fotografując swoim amatorskim aparatem, stałoogniskowym. Kiedy duszyca, zauważyła Madi, od razu jej uwagę przykuła czynność wykonywana przez boginkę, podleciała bliżej po czym zagadała meksykankę, rozmawiały chwilkę o fotografii, San-Hee zaproponowała Madiredalineidzie pracę ze swoim, najnowszym aparatem, początkowo Madi chciała odmówić, w obawie że zniszczy sprzęt, jednakże przyjęła ofertę duszycy. Wspólnie połaziły po lasku, wykonując zdjęcia. Wieczorem, oglądały efekty swojej pracy, wtedy Madi zdradziła że jest fanką fotografii analogowej, dlatego jej jedyny cyfrowy aparat jest taki.,...przedpotopowy. San-Hee wpadła na pomysł, następnego dnia zaciągnęła Madi do piwnicy w katakumbach, kiedy wprowadziła boginke do środka, odkryła pomieszczenie urządzone na ciemnie fotograficzną. Jedynym źródłem światła była mała czerwona lampka, zaś na biurkach stały kuwety oraz powiększalniki i różnego rodzaju przedmioty, do wywoływania zdjęć tradycyjną technika. Boginka, była szczerze wstrząśnięta, tym co San zrobiła w starym pomieszczeniu, wywarła na niej pozytywne wrażenie. Dziewczyny udały się do dyrektorki, a za jej pozwoleniem, założyły szkolny klub fotograficzny, który cieszy się coraz większą popularnością. Jednakże, ku nie zadowoleniu San, Madiredalineida nie zamierza publikować swoich prac. Z Szeheryzade Chaahate hain Z Sheheryzade poznały się na lotnisku. Obie przyleciały tego samego dnia. Ich znajomość nabrała rumieńców, gdy dżinnka pomogła San odnaleźć jej bagaż. Jednak przez zamieszanie na lotnisku duszka straciła ją z oczu, a miała wielką ochotę zrobić jej zdjęcie, a dokładniej mówiąc jej butom. Kiedy autokar z lotniska zatrzymał się pod MH, San od razu zauważyła tajemniczą znajomą, obie się sobie przedstawiły dokładniej, a nawet mają obok siebie szafki, których położenie dały miejsce początku pięknej historii ich przyjaźni. Z Mią Pyramids San-Hee poznała ją podczas wakacji (a dokładniej w lipcu) kilkadziesiąt lat temu. Spacerując po dworcu, San zauważyła dziewczynę o ciemnych brązowych włosach, miała przy sobie mnóstwo map. W końcu San-Hee przedstawiła jej się, ta powiedziała, że nazywa się Mia Pyramids. Duszka zapytała ją, dlaczego siedzi taka przygnębiona, na to Mia odparła, że przyjechała na wakacje do Japonii, ale nie ma pojęcia gdzie się znajduje oraz gdzie iść, a w informacji mówią tylko po japońsku. San zaprosiła Mię na poczęstunek w jej domu, a podczas drogi bardzo się zżyły. Niestety pod koniec wakacji Mia musiała wracać do Egiptu, a ich drogi się rozeszły aż do teraz. Z Sapphire Spirit Sapphire poznała San na jednym ze swoich pokazów i dziewczyny szybko się zaprzyjaźniły. Sapphie uważa, że San to świetna przyjaciółka na wolne chwile czy pogaduchy przez telefon. Pomimo dzielącej je odległości, upiorki często do siebie dzwonią a San przychodzi na niektóre pokazy Sapphire lub odwiedza ją w domu. Sapphie również stara się często odwiedzać San. Zdaniem obu duszyc przyjaźń na odległość nie jest przeszkodą do budowania więzi. Z Cici Clock Coming soon.... Z Victorique Circusalle Wszystko zaczęło się zwykłego dnia w szkole. Victorique siedziała w ławce obok Frankie Stein i Mary Unlock, czekając na przybycie nauczyciela, który zostawił uczniów samych na kilka minut. Nawiązała się miedzy nimi zabawna dyskusja o zwierzakach… Choć tak właściwie to demonka starała się ignorować towarzystwo, i zapisywała coś w swoim notatniku. Cyrkowa potworka z dumą zaczęła chwalić się zdolnościami swojej myszki, Kimiko. Siedząca przed nimi San-Hee starała się nie podsłuchiwać rozmów innych, zresztą w klasie panował taki szum, że ciężko było wychwycić z niego cokolwiek sensownego. Jednak zaciekawiła się, gdy usłyszała coś o Kimiko. Nie wydawało jej się, by w szkole była dziewczyna o takim imieniu, a jedyna nazywająca się tak znajoma osoba, to była jej starsza siostra. Duszka teraz bardziej wytężyła słuch. Posłuchała rozmów jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym odwróciła się i z niezadowoleniem spytała dziewczyny, czemu plotkują o jej rodzinie, zapewniając przy tym, że jej siostra nie jest żadną akrobatką. Victorique zamilkła, kompletnie nie wiedziała o co chodzi. Wtedy Mary niezbyt miłym tonem poinformowała, że w całej rozmowie chodziło tylko o mysz, dodając coś o tym, że z wyciągania pochopnych wniosków na podstawie ułamków informacji, nigdy nie wychodzi nic mądrego. San bez słowa odwróciła się w stronę tablicy. Po chwili nauczyciel wrócił do sali. Postanowił zebrać od uczniów zadane już jakiś czas temu prace domowe, a dokładniej prezentacje na temat miejsc, z których pochodzą. Do końca lekcji zostało już niewiele czasu, więc tylko jedna praca została zaprezentowana przed wszystkimi, ta należąca do San-Hee. Victorique szczególnie się nią zainteresowała, Japonia wydawała jej się ciekawym i pięknym miejscem. Do tego niezwykle zaimponowały jej załączone zdjęcia, również wykonane przez autorkę pracy. Gdy lekcja się skończyła, dziewczyna dostrzegła, że duszka zapomniała zabrać ze sobą pendrivea zawierającego już ocenioną prezentację. Szybko ją dogoniła i zwróciła przedmiot, gratulując przy tym uzyskania bardzo dobrej oceny, oraz wychwalając zdjęcia. Dodała jeszcze, że nie ma co się przejmować małą pomyłką dotyczącą ich wcześniejszej rozmowy, w końcu każdemu czasem się podobne zdarzają. Porozmawiały jeszcze przez chwilę i okazało się, że dziewczyny bardzo szybko znalazły wspólny język. San-Hee powiedziała białowłosej znajomej, że może zaprezentować jej o wiele więcej zdjęć z ciekawych miejsc, i kto wie, może nawet kiedyś oprowadzi ją po Japonii. Z Cassidy Catingtons Kotołaczkę duszka poznała na szkolnym przeglądzie talentów, którego pojawienie się wywołało wielką ekscytację. Jedynie jedna upiorka była dziwnie spokojna, mianowicie Cassidy. San-Hee spytała ją, czemu jest taka spokojna, ta odpowiedziała, że nie musi się martwić, gdyż ma gwarantowane miejsce w piątce finalistów. Rzeczywiście, stało się tak jak kotka mówiła. San-Hee zaintrygowała się postacią kotki samej Cassidy zaimponowała zdrowa ciekawość San. W ten sposób duszyca i kotołaczka zostały dobrymi znajomymi. Z Cotton Frayedsewn Sunny i Cotton poznały się po lekcjach, a dokładniej mówiąc - w klubokawiarni. laleczka Voodoo siedziała sama, a że San to dusza towarzystwa, podpłynęła do niej, wypaliła swoje imię (nie omieszkała użyć pełnego) i pociągnęła Cotton wprost na parkiet, a następnie wrobiła ją w konkurs karaoke, w którym z resztą zajęła trzecie miejsce. Po skończonym konkursie Blair spytała San, czemu tak bezczelnie wyciągneła obcą sobie osobę wprost na parkiet, na co duszka rzekła "Przeczuwałam, że dobrze jej to zrobi, gdybym myślała inaczej nawet bym nie podchodziła" Cotton podziękowała Sunny za jej "kopa" do większej śmiałości, zostały dobrymi znajomymi. Z Blair DeGhoul Blair i San znają się od dawien dawna. Upiorki zaprzyjaźniły się na czacie. San-Hee dodała na swój profil na Strachbooku zdjęcie z Paryża, które zrobiła podczas wakacji. Zaczepiła ją Blair, która dzięki swoim zdolnościom obserwatorskim dostrzegła w tle samą siebie i tak zaczęła się ich znajomość... Duszyca i gargulka codziennie wchodziły na czat i pisały ze sobą nawet w nocy. Można powiedzieć, że odnalazły wspólny język. Kiedy jakaś nie wchodziła na czat o regularnej godzinie, druga zastanawiała się, czy wszystko u niej dobrze. To San-Hee zaproponowała Blair, by skorzystała z programu wymiany uczniowskiej i spędziła trochę czasu w Straszyceum. Z Mary Unlock Ich znajomość opiera się jedynie na wymianie kilku zdań na przerwach. Ledwo co się znają. Obie mają o sobie nawzajem dość... specyficzne zdania. Mary nie ma zbyt dobrego zdania o San, odkąd duszyca wtrąciła się do rozmowy z mylnymi oskarżeniami, sugerując się jedynie swoimi przypuszczeniami. San natomiast uważa, że Mary jest oschłą i niezbyt sympatyczną osobliwością. Z Margaret Marble Chcąc nie chcąc, praca menadżerki sprawiła, że Margaret trochę najeździła się po świecie. Pewnego razu znalazła się w Japonii, gdzie Sapphire miała sesję pod kwitnącą wiśnią. Ten widok zaparł jej dech w piersiach i postanowiła chodź przez chwilę cieszyć się tym cudownym zjawiskiem. Tak się złożyło, że drzewo, które wywarło wrażenie na gargulicy było też obiektem zainteresowania pewnej duszki, która robiła mu zdjęcia z każdego możliwego ujęcia. Margie stwierdziła, że upiorka musi być tutejsza, ponieważ jej strój wyraźnie na to wskazywał. Duszka zauważyła gargulicę i z radością zawołała do Margie po imieniu. Gargulica zdziwiła się i spytała skąd dziewczyna zna jej imię. San odparła, że tydzień wcześniej odbywał się tutaj pokaz mody na którym występowała Sapphire Spirit a ona się z duszką zaprzyjaźniła tuż po pokazie. Sapphire rozmawiając z San-Hee mówiła, że swój sukces zawdzięcza Margaret, która była w tym czasie czymś zajęta. Duszka stwierdziła, że koniecznie musi poznać tą świetną menadżerkę i zagaiła o wygląd Margaret. Gargulica wciąż była trochę oszołomiona, ale zagaiła rozmowę z San-Hee. Okazało się, że rozmawia im się jakby się znały od dawna a pogawędka upływała im na różnych ciekawych tematach. Margie dowiedziała się, że San pasjonuje się fotografią i duszka nalegała, żeby zrobić gargulicy parę zdjęć. Upiorki łatwo się ze sobą dogadywały do tego stopnia, że postanowiły utrzymywać kontakt telefoniczny. Jednak życie zrobiło swoje i dziewczyny zapomniały o sobie, a gdy spotkały się w Deadiolanie nadal nie pamiętały, że są przyjaciółkami, to po czasie jednak przypomniały sobie wszystko i odnowiły przyjaźń. Pozostają w kontakcie telefonicznym. Z Carolem Bodmin Carol zauważył duszkę zajętą fotografowaniem pejzaży. Jako, że docenia każdy przejaw sztuki był ciekawy jaką technikę stosuje duszka. Zapytał się jej czy może zobaczyć jej pracę i spróbować zrobić parę zdjęć. San-Hee chętnie się zgodziła zagadując go o swoim hobby. Na koniec zrobiła mu parę zdjęć i każde rozeszło się w swoją stronę. Czasami rozmawiają ze sobą w szkole na temat fotografii i aparatów. Z B. E. Gévaudan Cóż, nie zapałali do siebie sympatią. Głównie dlatego ze duszka zamęczała bestie, teoriami o pochodeniu jego blizn. 'Biografia Skrócona' San-Hee, urodziła się trzysta lat temu w szanowanej, tradycyjnej a co najważniejsze - przeogromnej rodzinie szczycącej się hodowlą drzewek wiśni. Rodzinka duszyczki, choć ogromna w zwyczaju miała zbierać się grupowo co rok na tak zwany "zjazd rodzinny" gdzie można było spokojnie porozmawiać oraz pojeść z dawno nie widzianymi osobami. Rodzinie dziewczyny żyło się beztrosko a i ona sama była bardzo beztroskim i bystrym dzieckiem, któremu można było pozazdrościć wielu rzeczy. Bardzo zwracała na siebie uwagę, a to zachowaniem czy wypowiadanymi słowami, ponadto charakteryzowała się słodką, dziecięcą niewinnością i zdobyła serducha większości swojej rodziny. Na dziewczynkę wołano pieszczotliwie "Sunny" gdyż swoją obecnością potrafiła rozgromić szare chmury zgromadzone nad głowami rodziców, spowodowane wrogami w biznesie. Sunny, bardzo szybko się uczyła. Ku zaskoczeniu rodziców, w wieku może niespełna dziesięć lat zaczęła wykazywać zdolności parapsychiczne. Rodzice duszki - Naoko i Yoshi, w pierwszej chwili byli przerażeni ukrytymi zdolnościami swojej małej córki. Stwierdzili, że to tylko przejściowe i byli przekonani, że z wiekiem, ów przypadłość jej przejdzie. Niestety - nie mieli racji, San-Hee z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej rozwijała swoje umiejętności, a jej rodzice zaczęli oswajać się z myślą, że ich córka... czaruje. Nie potrafili się do tego przyznać, lecz podobało im się to, dziewczyna nadawała radości i humoru w ich domu. Pewnego dnia, małżeństwo wpadło na genialny pomysł. Przypomnieli sobie, że ojciec matki San, a zarazem jej dziadek mieszka w świątyni, i tak jak ona - wykazuje się zdolnościami parapsychicznymi. Zdecydowali, że ich córka zamieszka wraz z dziadkiem, w świątyni Hikawa położonej w pobliżu wzgórza Sendai w Moto-Azabu. Dziewczyna porzuciła naukę w T.A. Jogakuin na rzecz rozwijania swoich zdolności pod okiem dziadka. Od tamtej pory, uczyła się rzemiosła, aby w przyszłości zostać kapłanką. Okazało się, że dziewczyna posiada ów zdolności już od chwili narodzenia, jednak dopiero w wieku dziesięciu lat zaczęły się objawiać. Swą pracę w świątyni zaczynała od zamiatania i sprzątania, przy czym towarzyszyły jej dwa kruki - Phobos i Deimos, które karmiła w przerwach od pracy i medytowania, czy też codziennej modlitwy we wnętrzu świątyni. Czasami,czuła się samotna, ale rodzice zawsze ją wspierali, a pomimo szaleństw jej dziadka, był jej bardzo bliski. Mimo to - odnosiła wrażenie, jakby... ukrywał coś przed nią albo chciał zdusić jej umiejętności w zarodku. Zebrała się na odwagę i porozmawiała z nim. Dziadek powiedział jej, że boi się o nią i o moc, jaką dysponuje. Stwierdził, że jest tak silna, że mogłaby nie dać sobie z nią rady, a brzemię, które chce dźwigać okaże się dla niej za ciężkie. San-Hee obiecała dziadkowi, że się na niej nie zawiedzie i będzie się pilnie uczyć. Kapłan przystał na tę propozycję, jednak postawił pewien warunek. Dziewczyna nie mogła zaniedbywać swoich obowiązków, a gdy stwierdzi, że jest już wystarczająco dorosła i doświadczona, będzie pełniła również rolę kapłanki. Ta zawarła z nim umowę i niemal natychmiast rozpoczęli naukę. San dzięki swemu dziadkowi nauczyła się identyfikować nieznanego wroga, kontaktować się z siłami nadprzyrodzonymi przez czynienie znaków z ognia, a także rozwinęła swoją umiejętność przepowiadania przyszłości. Odkąd dziadek zezwolił jej na prywatne lekcje, dużo czasu spędzała na modlitwie i medytacji przy świętym ogniu, którego strzegła. Zaczęła jeszcze bardziej przykładać się do swoich obowiązków. Z dnia na dzień, coraz bardziej doskonaliła swoje moce i niecałe dwa miesiące później, dziadek nadał jej tytuł kapłanki. Tego dnia, do świątyni przybyli rodzice San-Hee, którzy chcieli ją zabrać z powrotem do domu, jednak... odmówiła. Zawarła umowę i nie mogła jej złamać. Odtąd, świątynia Hikawa stała się jej nowym domem. Mama poinformowała córkę o corocznym zjeździe rodzinnym, na którym miała zjawić się także jej starsza siostra - Kumiko. Wręczyła jej zaproszenie, a gdy zaczęli się oddalać, San-Hee za nimi krzyknęła. Zaproponowała, aby tegoroczny zjazd zorganizować w świątyni. W końcu, ich rodzina znacząco się powiększyła od ostatniego razu, a ich dom zapewne nie pomieściłby wszystkich członków rodziny. Kiedy nadszedł długo wyczekiwany przez cała rodzinę dziewczyny dzień, San-Hee zostało powierzone opieka nad przygotowaniami posiłków. Przyjęcie odbywało się w świątyni, a nie upoważnione osoby nie miały do niej dostępu. Kiedy już chyba wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik, a członkowie rodziny delektowali się smakołykami, dziewczynie zostało jedynie rozniesienie reszty poczęstunku. Już chciała wziąć tacę kiedy....przypomniała sobie, że musi roznieść resztę poczęstunku. Spokojnymi kroczkami, niosła pełną tacę, jednakże...nagle, zatrzymała się jak wryta. Poczuła nie wyjaśniony niepokój. Jakby coś ostrzegało ją, że w pobliżu świątyni dzieje się coś złego. Dziadek dziewczyny zawsze powtarzał jej, by nigdy pod żadnym pozorem nie ignorować przeczuć, zwłaszcza nagłych toteż upiorka pędem pobiegła w kierunku głównego budynku świątyni. Jak była przekonana, jeden rzut oka na święte płomienie, rozsztrzygnie czy jej przeczucie jest słuszne. Dziewczyna zapaliła kadzidełka, a wokół rozproszyły się obłoki dymu. Jej odbicie widniało na lśniącym, rodzinnym grobowcu, w którym spoczywały szczątki jej przodków. Na środku pomieszczenia, stał podest, na którym uklęknęła. Złożyła ręce, a ogień niemal natychmiast zapłonął. Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok i w płomieniach ujrzała... siebie! Stwierdziła, że umysł płata jej figle i zwyczajnie zlekceważyła ostrzeżenie nadesłane przez jej podświadomość. Wyszła ze świątyni ze spokojem i nagle... przypomniało jej się o zjeździe rodzinnym! Pobiegła czym prędzej w kierunku swoich bliskich, którzy... spali... a przynajmniej tak jej się w tamtej chwili wydawało. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i sięgnęła bo filiżankę, która stała tuż przed nią i wypiła herbatę, która w niej była. W jednej chwili, zwaliło ją z nóg i straciła przytomność. Ona i jej bliscy byli martwi. Zginęli, aby odrodzić się na nowo... Kiedy San-Hee otworzyła oczy, czuła się co najmniej....dziwnie. Jakby było jej znacznie mniej. Rozejrzała się po okolicy a z za krzeseł zaczęli wychodzić członkowie jej Rodziny, rozglądając się po sobie. Dziewczyna z przerażeniem odkryła,że unosi się nad ziemią a co gorsza - nad czyimś ciałem. Nad swoim ciałem. Nadal nie rozumiała co się wydarzyło. Również jej bliscy byli przerażenii zaistniałą sytuacją. Po jakimś czasie do wszystkich dotarło, że ...odeszli, a stoją wśród swoich własnych ciał. Dziadek San-Hee podleciał do niej i podniósł jej podbródek. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała go w takim stanie. Niski, siwy mężczyzna w podeszłym wieku poruszał się znacznie szybciej niż za życia. Ona, dziadek, i wszyscy członkowie jej rodziny unosili się ponad 10 centymetrów nad ziemią. W jej głowie wciąż tkwiło jedno zdanie "Coś ty narobiła, San-Hee...". Okazało się, że ich dusze opuściły swe ciała i wszyscy stali się... duchami! San-Hee, będąc duchem nie mogła wrócić do swojej dawnej szkoły, a także wykonywać obowiązków kapłanki. Starszyzna, na czele z dziadkiem dziewczyny odebrała jej przywileje, obowiązki kapłanki, a także pieczę, którą sprawowała nad świętym ogniem. Duszka wprost się załamała, nie wiedziała co począć. Lata mijały, a ona i jej rodzina ukrywała się przed normalsami, w obawie, że zostaną zdemaskowani. Plotki szybko się rozeszły po całym miasteczku, a po odnalezieniu ciał całej rodziny, zostały one pochowane w rodzinnym grobowcu. Wszyscy byli pewni, że to było grupowe morderstwo, bądź zabójstwo. Nikomu nie przyszło do głowy, że wszyscy członkowie rodziny mogli zostać zatruci. Lata mijały, a rodzina duchów ukrywała się gdzie tylko się da. Dla San-Hee czas się zatrzymał, z dnia na dzień traciła swoją dawną siebie. Nie mogła poznawać świata, albowiem nie była już człowiekiem, a... duchem. Co pomyśleliby ludzie? Nie chciała robić więcej kłopotów swojej rodzinie, ale... tęskniła za dawnym życiem. Lubiła swoje obowiązki, a po tym felernym wydarzeniu, odebrano je jej bezpowrotnie. W głębi duszy czuła pustkę, obserwowała przez setki lat jak życie się toczy dalej, jak otaczający ją świat się zmienia, a to wszystko ją przegapia i nie może w tym uczestniczyć. Jako duch, już się nie starzała, a przynajmniej nie w takim tempie, jak ludzie... Pewnego dnia, dokładnie w jej urodziny, rodzice zawołali ją do siebie. Tata San-Hee zadecydował, że wyjedzie do New Salem, w Ameryce, aby rozpocząć naukę w elitarnej szkole dla potworów, Monstrous Prep. Matka San-Hee nie była zachwycona pomysłem męża, ale stwierdziła, że dla dobra swojej córki, nawet taka szkoła będzie nowym wyzwaniem, które choć trochę urozmaici jej życie. Umysł podpowiadał jej, że szkoła dla potworów z wyższych sfer nie będzie najlepszym miejscem dla San-Hee, więc postanowiła wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Rozmawiała na ten temat ze swoją szwagierką, która posłała swą córkę, Min Hwan do konkurencyjnego liceum, również znajdującego się w New Salem - Monster High. Mama duszki dużo myślała na ten temat i doszła do wniosku, że w takiej szkole San-Hee byłoby o wiele lepiej. Ponadto, ów szkoła cieszyła się dużą popularnością, a także zbierała same pozytywne opinie. Kobieta wycofała zgłoszenie swojej córki do Monstrous Prep i złożyła w jej imieniu papiery do Monster High. Kupiła bilet i tuż po wakacjach, San-Hee miała rozpocząć nową przygodę. Po dwóch miesiącach oczekiwania, duszka wyruszyła do Ameryki. Miała... mieszane uczucia. Ona... w elitarnej szkole? Kompletnie nie wyobrażała sobie siebie w takim miejscu... Mama powiedziała, że będzie na nią czekać niespodzianka na miejscu i jest pewna, że to miejsce jej się spodoba. Gdy pojawiła się przed szkołą, już chciała zawracać, bo adres nie zgadzał się z tym, który miała podany na kartce. Drzwi do szkoły otworzyły się szeroko, a wszyscy zebrani na dziedzińcu krzyknęli "Witamy w Monster High, San-Hee!". Dziewczyna podleciała w kierunku uczniów i uściskała ich wszystkich. Wtedy już wiedziała, że to miejsce jest wprost stworzone dla niej. 'Zdolności' *'Przenikalność '- San-Hee potrafi przenikać przez różne przedmioty oraz przez podłogę czy ściany. *'Lewitacja '- San-Hee potrafi latać i unosić się w powietrzu. Tak najczęściej się przemieszcza. *'Nieśmiertelność' - San-Hee będąc duchem jest nieśmiertelna. *'Telekineza '-San-Hee potrafi przenosić przedmioty stałe siłą umysłu. *'Opętywanie '- San-Hee może wejść w ciało innego potwora czy potworki a nawet zwierzęcia. *'Urok osobisty' - Duszyca choć potrafi zależć za skórę. doskonale wie. że kiedy zrobi uroczą minkę wszelkie błędy zostaną jej wybaczone. San wspaniale wykorzystuje swój niepowtarzalny urok, również jej nieokiełznana radość (nie)życia gra kluczową rolę w wychodzeniu z opresji. 'Zainteresowania' 'Fotografia ' To największa pasja duszycy, ciagle się w niej kształci i poświęca szlifowaniu swojego talentu do zatrzymywania chwil każdą wolną minutę. Od najmłodszych lat (kiedy była normalską) San miała do czynienia z fotografią. Miłość do robienia zdjęć odziedziczyła po prapraprapra dziadku i babci. 'Projektowanie i szycie kapeluszy ' W wolnych chwilach San-Hee szyje kapelusze. 'Ogrodnictwo ' Rodzina dziewczyny jest sławna ze swoich pięknych krzewów wiśni, toteż San-Hee wspaniale zna się na hodowli roślin. Drop Dead Diary Moja Buu-nikalna cecha: Skupiam się! Dzięki mojej precyzji, staranności i wyobraźni oraz umiejętności dostrzegania szczegółów zatrzymuję najpiękniejsze momenty. Ksywka: Sannie, San, Wisienka, Sunny Ulubione powiedzonka: Kawaii!, Boosko! Powłoka cielesna W szkole najbardziej lubi: Zajęcia techniczne, realizuje na nich swoje projekty. ...A najmniej: W-F; po nim trudno jej się uspokoić. Zwierzak: Motylek monarcha-Kiyomi. Nie rusza się bez: Swojego aparatu i spinki z kwiatem wiśni. Sekrety jej pokoju: W swoim domu w Japonii duszka ma dostęp do prawdziwego strumyka, a na środku pomieszczenia rośnie krzew wiśni. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki * Mimo iż jest duchem, czuć od niej zapach wiśni. * Prowadzi fotobloga, pod pseudonimem "SuperHappyTogether" * To pierwsza OC, jaką Rochi mouscedes stworzyła na Monster High Własne postacie Wiki * jest widoczna na zdjęciach i filmach, kiedy zechce. * W przyszłości chce zostać fototechnikiem lub fotografem. * W filmie Monster High in the Christmas Carol występuje jako duch obecnych świąt Bożego Narodzenia, można tam zauważyć, że duszyca lubi stepować, oraz wspaniale to potrafi. Prócz tego, duszyczka dosyć dobrze śpiewa. * Jej ulubioną porą dnia jest wieczór. * Choć napisane jest w bio, że zatrzymała się na siedemnastu latach, jej wiek liczy ok.300 lat. * Nie znosi ostrych potraw. * Każdy duch i każda duszka w jej rodzinie posiada własnego motyla. Na początku nie chciała mieć motyla za pupilka, ponieważ twierdziła, że to nudny gatunek; po długim wykładzie o rodzinnej tradycji ustąpiła i w końcu się zgodziła. * Jej rodzina mieszka w starej opuszczonej japońskiej świątyni. Od początku rodu rodzinnego, tradycją jest hodowla wiśniowych krzewów. * Jest najniższa w rodzinie, mimo że jest starsza od paru swoich kuzynów. * Sanhee w koreańskim alfabecie możemy zapisać jako 써니, co da nam angielskie Sunny, czyli słoneczny. Natomiast kiedy zapiszemy to jako 산이 (wymowa jest taka sama), oznaczało to będzie "góry". Imię duszycy nawiązuje do żeńskiego koreańskiego imienia Sun Hi. rodzina od strony ojca pochodzi z rodu szlacheckiego, jednak ojciec San wybrał miłość zamiast majątku i ożenił się ze swoją ogrodniczką. * W swojej torebce nosi posegregowane kolorami i rodzajami guziki, i spinki do kapeluszy. * Jest maniaczką precyzji wszystko (jedzenie też) segreguje w zależności od: koloru, wielkości, rodzaju itp. * Wątek z byciem kapłanką został zainspirowany postacią Rei Hino/Sailor Mars z anime "Sailor Moon". * Potrafi oszacować, która jest aktualnie godzina po pozycji kwiatów, słońca czy księżyca. * Ulubiona ryba San to tuńczyk.. * Cytat "Weż Ty idż spać Brie" został zaczerpnięty od Arii Blaze, z filmu MLP EG, zaś cytat "Mamma moja!" jest nawiązaniem do musicalu "Mamma mia!" Po czym ją poznać? * Czuć od niej zapach wiśni. * Nosi przy sobie swój ukochany aparat. * Mówi dość głośno i "radosnym" tonem głosu. Wystąpienia *'Odcinki i serie' *'"Historie ze Skryptów"' * Cztery żywioły * Przyjęcie kostiumowe * Filmy pełnometrażowe * Horror Game. (w edycji specjalnej) *'On the trail of The Mummy' * Howl in Weresaw * On the CATwalk * Orchard - World of Chaos '(W edycji specjalnej) * 'The Crystalling * Monster High in the Christmas Carol - jako duch obecnych świąt *'Bollywood here we come!' *'Wszystko i nic jednocześnie' *'Monster High A Perfect Christmas' Portrayals W filmie Live-Action thumb|left|86pxw rolę San-Hee mogłaby się wcielić Koreańsko-Amerykańska aktorka oraz piosenkarka Megan Lee, znana min. Z roli Sun Hi Song w serialu "Make it pop" Nickelodeon. W polskiej wersji, głosu San użyczałaby Julia Kołakowska (min. Głos Pinkie Pie z MLP czy też podkładająca głos postaciom z gier "Wiedźmin" czy "League of Legends") wangielskiej wersji, Sunny dubbingowałaby Shannon Chan-Kent (znana min. Z roli Wisienki, /ang. Cherry Jam/w serialu dla dzieci " Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures". Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|166pxDuch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami. Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Miejsce Pochodzenia Japonia, oficjalnie Państwo Japonia '– państwo usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo (Japończycy utrzymują, że ich kraj ma kształt „trzydniowego Księżyca”) thumb|left|106pxpomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 r. łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami. Najwyższym szczytem jest czynny wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Galeria Rysunków NowyStrójDlaSanHee.jpg|Nowy wygląd San-Hee San-hee by rm 2.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek San-Hee (Bardzo stary ze Stycznia 2016) San.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek San-Hee w pokolorowanej wersji. (Bardzo stary ze Stycznia 2016) San-hee i kiyomi by rm.jpg|San-Hee i Kiyomi. (Bardzo stary ze Stycznia 2016) San-hee by rm 1.jpg|San z parasolką. (Bardzo stary ze Stycznia 2016) Blair San i Amm RM.jpg|San Amelie i Blair SandraAmelieSanHeeCloudia RM.jpg|San Amm , Sandra i Cloudia SanZzegarkiem.jpg|Sunny z zegarkiem ;D SanHee1.jpg|Sanfie! (taka zbitka słów San i Selfie xD) TakiSeRysunek RM.jpg|Rysunek inspirowany okładką pewnej książki San-Hee ID.jpg san i blair krysztalki.jpg|Kryształowe San i Blair TakiSeRysunek.jpg SanHee Anime.jpg TakiSeRysunek dla Amity Gali.jpg SanHee2.jpg TakaSeSanHee.jpg|W marynarskim wdzianku SanHee Mireille.jpg|Jako Mireille z "Miraculous" San Hee i Blair szkic.jpg|San z Blair Blair i San szkic 2.jpg|San i Blair TakiSobieRysunek.jpg|San,Ally,Szeheryzade,Genevieve,Otto,Mei - Lin oraz Blair. SanHeeZAparatem.jpg|A tu mamy San-Hee z czymś co lustrzanką miało być JustineSanHeeSonna.jpg|San,Sonna i Justine SanHee i Justine.jpg|San oraz Justine AmelieBlairSanHeeNaWrotkach.jpg|Na wrotkach z Blair i Amelie Blair i San chibi.jpg SanHee Winter Basic.jpg|Zimowy basic RysunekSanHee.jpg|Just smile! San-Hee i Trina.jpeg|z Triną Blair&San-Hee.jpeg MiusaSanBlair.jpeg TrinaJayAllySanHeeBlairIPoppy.jpeg SanAlly.jpeg Blair i San.jpeg SanHeeZPseudoParasolkąIWDziwnejKiecce by Rochi.jpg Cookie z wycinanką.jpg|w wycinance Cookie BHWC okładka.jpg|na okładce BHWC OriSanHeeMiusaSakura by Rochi.jpg PortretSanHeeWNowymBasicu.jpg ChibiSanHeeSzkic.jpg SanMiusaAmelieBlair.jpg Cici San-Hee Justine koncepty MHICC.jpg Taki sobie rysunek Miusy i San-Hee.jpg Blair San-Hee i Justine kolorami rysowane.jpg San-HeeWStrojuAlaEldka.jpg|No czy to moja wina,że w Eldaryi mają tyyyle ślicznych strojów? SsanHee.jpeg|I to spojrzenie... IlustracjaDoBHWCbyRochi.jpeg SzkicIlustracjiZSanHeeJustinemIBlair.jpeg|ilu z Justinem i Blair w stanie smutku San-Hee & Madiredalineida szkic.jpeg San-Hee taszczy ze sobą drzewko mango szkic.jpeg|Ubrana w Sari, taszcząca drzewko mango SanFrancja.jpeg|Bon Apettit, ludki, czyli "Francuska" San z jakże gustownym wąsem (prawda ze pasuje jej ten Le wąsik?) SanSingapur.jpeg|Singapursko SanIndie.jpeg|Żeby nie powstała legenda, o duszycy przynoszącej drzewka mango na swięta Pokójsanheeszkicpodglądowy.jpg|szkic pokoju San ScenaŻywcemZMusicaludoSITR.jpg|Scena żywcem z musicala, z San-Hee, Blair, Justinem oraz Min w rolach głównych MojeFavTrioByRochi.jpg WybraneOCStylemChibiNaBNByRochi.jpg Moje mane 3 czeka na nowu rok chibi by Rochi.jpg|Mane 3 w wersji chibi happy new year Galeria artów i innych San-Hee.jpg|Art San-Hee na bazie San-Hee 3d look.jpg|San w wersji "3D" San-Hee Inner Monster.jpg|"Wewnętrzny potwór" San czyli Young-Mee. San-Hee chibi.jpg|Chibi San-Hee. Amelie i San na wakacje.jpg|San i Amelie Muroame na wakacje :D SanHeeYumeha.jpg SanHeeArt.jpg Blair i San-Hee na bazie by Rochi.png Galeria artów w różnych seriach San-Hee Basic V2.jpg|First Day of School San-Hee 'Horror Game'.jpg|W filmie 'Horror Game'. San-Hee 'welcome to mh!'.jpg|W filmie 'Welcome to Monster High!'. San-Hee 'Haunted'.jpg|W filmie 'Haunted'. San-Hee hiper hipster.jpg|Geek Shriek San-Hee NS.jpg|San w New scaremester. San-Hee egipt.jpg|San w Exchange Program: Egipt. San-Hee boo york GG.jpg|Sunny Boo York: Gala Ghoulfriends. San-Hee GSR welonka.jpg|San-Hee w filmie 'Podwodna straszyprzygoda' jako syrenia wersja welonki. San-Hee Gloom and Bloom.jpg|San-Hee w Gloom & Bloom. San-Hee Gloom Beach.jpg|San-Hee Gloom Beach. San-Hee Coffin Bean.jpg|San-Hee w ' Cofin Bean' San-Hee Fierce Rockers.jpg|San w 'Fierce Rockers' San-Hee Freak du chic.jpg|San-Hee w 'Freak du chic' San-Hee Dead Tired.jpg|San-Hee w 'Dead Tired' San-Hee 13 wishes.jpg|San-Hee w '13 Wishes-Haunt the Casbah' San-Hee Scaris.jpg|San-Hee w 'Upioryż-Miasto strachu'. San-Hee Power Ghouls.jpg|San w 'Power Ghouls' San-Hee Ghouls Getaway.jpg|San w "Ghoul's Getaway" San-Hee i IHeart fashion.jpg|San-Hee w "I Heart fashion" San-Hee OTCW.jpg|San w "On the CATwalk" San-Hee CoD.jpg|Sunny "Chic of Deadiolan" San-Hee P.jpg|San-Hee w filmie "Zegarmistrz" San-Hee Paintskull.png|San w "Paintskull" San-Hee OWoC.jpg|San w filmie Orchard - World of Chaos San-Hee LB.jpg|Let's Browse. (inspirowane Cloudia di Angelo) San-Hee jako Konik morski.jpg|Sunny jako konik morski :) San-Hee ametyst.jpg|W filmie "The Crystalling" San-Hee FM.jpg|"Fright Model" San-Hee Collectors Edition.jpg|Collectors Edition (San została przedstawiona jako człowiek,nie duch.Ubrana jest w tradycyjny Japoński strój - Kimono) San-Hee Flower Power.jpg|San-Hee "Flower Power" w stroju z kwiatów Sakury Galeria rysunków w różnych seriach San fft.jpg|Sunny w Freaky field trip. (Bardzo stary ze Stycznia 2016) San co.jpg|San w Claw officers (Na potrzeby filmu). (Bardzo stary ze Stycznia 2016) San nfs.jpg|San-Hee w filmie Howl in Weresaw (Bardzo stary z Lutego 2016) San sea.jpg|San-Hee w Scarlivy ever after jako Mulan. (Bardzo stary z Lutego 2016) San bg.jpg|San "Bandaged ghouls" (Bardzo stary ze Stycznia 2016) SanHeeDD.jpg|W stroju do nurkowania (przepraszam za brak orki) SanHeeGhoulsGetawayRysunek.jpg|Rysunek Ghouls Getaway SanHeeNewScaremesterRysunek.jpg|Rysunek New Scaremester SanHeeSYIV.jpg|Sweet Boo-Birth Day Show your inner vintage SanHeeS&S.jpg|Sweet Boo-Birth Day Sweet & Sour SanHee80.jpg san hee dp.jpg|Diamond Party san hee pp.jpg|Planete Pop sanhee fok.jpg|Festival of Knights sanhee gpb.jpg|Ghoul's Pet Beastie san hee di.jpg|Disney inspiration - w stroju inspirowanym Mulan SanHee MM.jpg|Monster Minis - Original Ghouls SanHee aMHi.jpg|A Musically Horrifying Inspiration SanHee PD.jpg|Picture Day SanHee PD2.jpg|"Zdjęcie" Picture Day SanHee FIG.jpg|Freaky inspired ghouls SanHee H.jpg|Horristmas SanHee LG style.jpg|W stylu Lady Gagi San-Hee HSL.jpeg|Howlspray Live! San-Hee HsL.jpeg|Howlspray Live! San-Hee TiM.jpeg|Terror in Madread Blair San-Hee Art class.jpeg|Art Class z Blair DeGhoul San-Hee MHICC.jpeg|MHICC San-Hee Electrifield.jpeg|Electrifield SanHee ATW.jpg|Around the world SanHee FPCH.jpg|Fluffy puffy clawsome hair! SanHee HOI.jpg|Horror on ice SanHee AA13BD.jpg|Amelie and the 13 Birthday Disasters San-Hee TM.jpg|Tumblr Monsters San-Hee BHWC.jpg|BHWC SanHee VRS.jpg|Victorian Rose Style San-Hee GAM.jpeg|Gods among monsters San-Hee DoL.jpeg|Defenders of Light - oraz jej towarzyszka, Mili Mili BlairJustiniSanHeeProjektyStrojówDoTiT.jpeg San--Hee GN.jpg|Gypsy Night San-Hee BLS.jpg|Bloody Little Secrets GrupkaOCdoDoL.jpg Justine & San-Hee DoL.jpg San-HeeBlairiJustinNaZimę.jpg San-Hee BMC.jpg|Bloody Maid Cafe San-Hee maska do BLS.jpg|Maska do Bloody Little Secrets San-Hee SITR.jpg|Scary in The rain Randomowystrójdlasan-hee.jpg San-Hee RnG.jpg|Rock'n'Grease San-Hee Scarlivy Ever After.jpg Galeria od innych San-Hee by A.G.jpg|Nowy basic San by Amity.Gala (BRZYDKIE)Amm & San Ghoul Chat.jpg|San-Hee i Amelie Muroame Ghoul Chat od Amity.Gala SBBD szkic.jpg|Od Amity.Gala SBBD by Amity.Gala.jpg|Od Amity.Gala San-HeeTwilight Starlight.png|Od NickieID. Straszycielskie zdjęcie.png|Od NickieID OTTOTM.png|Plakat filmu "On the trail of The Mummy" od NickieID. SanSIMS.png|San w Simsach od NickieID Japan.png|San od liścia. Sanheepamiętnik.png|Okładka pamiętnika od Ejyh Sanhess.png|Portret San-Hee w simsach od Listka Sanheesimsy.png|San-Hee w simsach od Listka San by smoczas.jpg|San w Exchange program Od smoczaS. San by Smoczas.jpg|San w Exchange program Od SmoczaS Screenshot 2016-01-29-20-10-19 1.jpg|Od Esterwy. Screenshot 2016-02-01-23-32-54 1 1.jpg|Od Esterwy. San doll.png|Od Melody76. SanHeeOdCzeko.png|Od Czekoo. San-Hee Basic od Sandomii.png|Od Sandomii San.png|Od Trefelki San i Sapphie.png|San-Hee i Sapphire Spirit od LilyWolf. San-Hee by Cziko.png|Od Czikorita08 San-hee Skullette.png|Skullette San od PixieGiggler San by A.G.jpg|od Amity. Gala San heeeeees.jpg|Śliczny board inspirowany San-Hee od Listka 14992977571611729580431.jpg|Od MeowWoofOink STO LAT ROCHI!!!!!!! by A.G.jpg|Od Amity. Gala PrezentOdCzikoDlaRochi.jpg|Od Czikorita08 IMG 20171001 143431.jpg|FDOS od Amity.Gala Pokójsansimsy.png|Simowy pokój San-Hee od Liścia Sanheesimsynowe.png|Stroje dla aktualnej simowej San od Liścia Sanheetwarznowe.png|Twarz aktualnej simowej San by Liść Święta.png|Od Liścia Meta timeline *'Grudzień 2015 - "Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla San-Hee Yumeha. *'Styczeń 2016' - Pojawia się oficjalny art duszki. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z San-Hee oraz tekst (nie licząc opisów miejsca pochodzenia iklasycznego potwora). *'Luty 2016' - Dotychczasowy art San-Hee zostaje zastąpiony tym obecnym. *'Marzec 2016' - Wpisy z pamiętnika San zostają ujawnione. *'Kwiecień 2016' - San zalicza odcinkowy debiut *'Lipiec 2016' - San-Hee Yumeha zostaje drugą "główną" postacią Rochi mouscedes zaraz po Blair. Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes